PAW Patrol (live-action film)
PAW Patrol Very Big Movie is a 2017 American/Canadian animation adventure comedy movie. It shows the story of a boy named Ryder starting a team of dogs called the PAW Patrol to save Adventure Bay, from many dangers. Kids & Family/Adventure/Comedy 1hr 27min About The Movie Ryder & Katie were at the forest looking for the pups. Ryder uses the pup pad to call out the pups. When they drove to the lookout, they went back to the lookout & went to the carnival. At the carnival, Chase & Rocky were hanging out each other for conversations. Chase & Rocky were best friends. Chase & Rocky saw Marshall & Rubble went with Ryder, Katie, & Alex for a ride. During they saw the pups tricks show, Chase & Rocky saw a lot of new pups! After the show, Rubble & the gang were meeting all new pups. Ryder gave all new pups the badges. The next morning, the pups were calling from Ryder that Mayor Goodway & Jake for help. When they reach to the building that Mayor Goodway & Jake are waiting, Chase, Rocky, & Skye were helping out to lift the big log. Suddenly, Mayor Humdinger were sneaking at the pups with Ryder behind the Building. Mayor Humdinger gave Ryder a mail from Farmer Yumi & Farmer Al. But Ryder and Them were getting bummed out about inside the barn. It have nine legs with sharp claws look like crabs. Back at the lookout, Rubble have a bad mood about that he didn't get a job from Ryder. Just then, Chase & Rocky meets Sporty that he was hanging out with Rubble. Sporty saw with Rubble was Chase & Rocky that they scream like a girl! Then they saw again. Rocky talks to Rubble "Rubble, you are a such a god of dirt, sand, sea. I am....But Rubble said "It's actually I am a construction pup of a god of dirt, sand, and sea, and a hero of pup. I interrupted. Go." And goes again. No look, I'm here to.... "Oh yes sure. It's called I love sporty. Ha ha! It seems that I like sporty." Rocky hits Rubble with a big stick. "You are not my hero! So You and I can't sign the board, that's because you're such a big bully!" Rocky yelled. Rubble talk back "Ok Ok, What I Believe that you said, is thank you." Rocky talks back "Thank You?" Rubble said back "Yes! You're Welcome!" "No no no no no no. I...I...I didn't mean is like.....Why I ever now that is not that you said you're welcome." Yael laugh "Okay Okay. I see what your saying." Song called "You're Welcome" by Devan Cohan & Dwayne Johnson. After they sang, Rocky yelled "HEY! Come Back Here!" Zuma carries Rocky onto the boat. Rubble said "I didn't see that he comes." Rocky talk back at Rubble "I am Rocky the recycling pup. This is Ryder's canoe boat, and you will journey to drive.......Ahhh!" "Wet Wet! Rubble said "And there it goes again." Rocky said "I am Rocky the recycling pup......Ahhh!" Rubble said "Hah! I don't remember you." Rubble sigh "And he is back. So it was Rocky right?" Rocky said back "Yes. Didn't you remember me? I saw that, you stole my thing from my room!".................... When they are at the beach when they put the whale back in the water, The water splash onto Rocky. And he said "What the heck? I'm all wet!" Cooper were scolding Rocky about he gets wet. "But it's okay if you get wet!" Cooper Said. Rocky yelled "I Do NOT WANT TO GET WET!!!!!!" "WELL, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET WET, YOU ARE NOT OUR HERO!" Rocky yelled back at Cooper "Well If you want to get your own life, YOU ARE GOING TO GET PUNISHED!!!!" Cooper yelled "GRRRRRRRRR! WELL GO!" GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Rocky yelled Back "FINE!!!!" Come on Chase lets get outta here. He is such a stupid pup." Chase & Rocky were sitting near the lookout. Ryder & Katie were trying to look for Chase & Rocky. They saw that they sat down near the lookout. Chase & Rocky was really sad about that Cooper did. That night while Chase & Rocky were sleeping, The guards were kidnapping the 4 pups & bringing it to the jail building. Later, Cooper & Them were rescuing them. Cooper pressed the Red button to let them out. Rubble caught by the red laser & the alarm ranged. All the pups were trying to escape from prison. The security guard were trying to stop all the pups. When Chase, Rocky, Marshall, & Zuma went almost downstairs, the guards were blocking 3 ways. The 4 pups slides down the stair rails. When they reach outside, the guards have a rope to capture the 4 pups. Other pups were swinging on the rope to defeat the guards. Just then, Farmer Al were rescuing the pups. Guards were blocking the way to shoot them, but they crash into the door. Meanwhile when they got to the top of the hill, they saw Mayor Humdinger's Village & his palace. Ryder and the gang were using canons to fight his kittens. In his palace, Mayor Humdinger saw team Paw Patrol were fighting kittens. Then he announced the kittens to kill the pups. Chase told Rocky "Rocky, Get the Golden Bone!" Mayor Humdinger said "This Is not over! Keep fighting!" Ryder made it to Mayor Humdinger's palace. Then he try to find another golden bone. Then he saw a lot of golden bone. But the kittens were trying to melt the golden bone into the green goo. Then Mr. Porter uses the gigantic claws to grab all the bag of golden bones. Ryder, Chase, Rocky, & Marshall were falling off the hole, but they saw a TNT Bomb all over the place. "Ha Ha! Got that first! I'm going to melt the golden bone in 30 seconds you idiot!" Mayor Humdinger said. "Well, I guess you lose!" Ryder said. "What?! This Is NOT True!" Mayor Humdinger yelled. "Yeah, You lose because we killed all the kittens!" "Ha! What are you going to do then? Huh?" Then Ryder said back "It's great! But YOU Want To Take This!" Then Ryder took away from Mayor Humdinger the golden bone. Suddenly, The bomb is going to Explode! When they reach the white smooth rock, Mayor Humdinger said "You have annoyed me for the last time!" Ryder talk to him back "Yep!" Mayor Humdinger didn't know the it just exploded! Mr. Porter rushed to the top of the hill while Mayor Humdinger's palace blown up. Ryder & 3 Pups came out from the wood building after it blown up. All the people cheered from Ryder & 3 Pups. Ryder gave all his friends the pups. Then he called all his friends that they named Team PAW Patrol! Back inside the Tower, Chase & Rocky were talking each other that their best friends. Chase loves hanging out with Rocky & Zuma. But No Job Is Too Big & No Pup Is Too Small! Cast *Chris Pratt as Ryder *Cameron Diaz as Katie *Drew Davis as Marshall *Tristan Samuel as Chase *Kaelin Holley as Skye *Berkley Silverman as Everest *David Lopez as Tracker *Samual Faraci as Rocky *Alex Thorne as Zuma *Devan Cohan as Rubble *Wayne Brady as Cooper *Jess Harnell as Bang *Hunter Payton as Pepper *Siena Agudong as Icee *Isabella Alexander as Rosie *Chanel Marriott as Flare *Dwayne Johnson as Tael *Lucius Hoyos as Conor *Rihanna as Sandy *Ariana Grande as Sparky *Jaiden Cannatelli as Cameron *Allison Argent as Tundra *Maia Costea as Teak *Kyle Allen as Alex *Adam Salver as Captain Turbot *Dave Wittenberg as Mr. Porter *Justin Ray as Jake *John Simm as Raimundo *Maya Rudolph as Mayor Goodway *Snoop Dogg as LJ *Nelly as Zan *Demi Lovato as Sativa *Lady as Selena Gomez *Beyoncé as Reyna *Hiromi Okuyama as Farmer Yumi *Blake Shelton as Farmer Al *Luke Bryan as Kenny *Brad Paisley as Daniel *Jennifer Lopez as Leanna *Shakira as Vena *Patrick Swayze as Jasper **This guy is dead *Bill Hader as Mayor Humdinger Production Due to many teens and adults liking PAW Patrol, Nickeloden decided to make a film version of it for them. They had a meeting with Michael Bay to see if he could help, and he was able to. The script was written and six dogs were chosen to play the pups. Trivia *None of the pups talk due to the movie being aimed for a serious audience. But they do have a Steven Hawking like bark translator on Ryders pup pad. *The pups are extremely different from their TV show versions: **Chase is colored tan with a black face. **Skye is a cocker spaniel. **Rocky is a mudi. **Zuma is a cat! *Ryder and Katie are played by adults to make the story seem more for a mature audience. *Unlike the show, Ryder showed affections for Katie, however it is unspoken that Katie is actually a Lesbian. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:3D Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:PG Films